Loveless
by Shun-kun
Summary: Before STARISH, there was HEAVENS, before HEAVENS, there was QUARTET NIGHT. And before QUARTET NIGHT, there was DELTA. The infamous idol group that had disappeared long before STARISH's debut is now back to conquer the hearts of their fans and get back the fame that they had previously abandoned - After all, people with a goal tend to not hold back. [Sibling Rivalry]
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **My inspiration is still alive! To a certain degree. Don't know how long this story will be, don't know if I will like the outcome of it, don't even know if you guys will like the outcome of this story. I don't even know how I'm going to write the next chapter of this story. I don't even know the exact plot of the goddamn story – ah, okay enough with negative feelings.**

 **So I'm back! No stories based on manga, anime or games – But I do hope that you enjoy, it's been a while since I've been writing from pure imagination so... Just enjoy or cringe, I don't know**

 **psst – Cocoa and I made an Instagram account btw.. Shunsensei**

 **Disclaimer** **: Uta no prince-sama does not belong to me, the only thing I belong are my Oc's and this plot.**

 **Prologue**

"I've been hearing a lot of an idol group named STARISH lately on the news, they've been the topic for at least a week now," the dark coral haired female looked up from the book she was reading, reaching out for the bookmark she laid on the side and placing it on the side she was in before shutting the book. Facing the blonde haired male that sat on the couch, eyes still fixated on the television, she spoke up. "Well, they're still a flourishing and fresh idol group so they're bound to appear on the news more often. Are you afraid they might become better than you?" she asked, leaning back on the chair she was sitting on.

"Hmm? Nope, they still manage to mention us in every appearance of a new star, like: Can this person finally overcome the infamous band? Kind of question," the female laughed, gazing at the boy she was speaking with.

 **Kukuchi Leon**

The first member of the idol group DELTA that she had founded at least a year ago. A beautiful blonde haired boy with playful emerald green eyes. He was raised in a rich environment, so common things like knowing what a metro is was unknown to him. However, he was the idiot of the group, cheerful, but pretty clueless of his surroundings. Which, may the female regard, makes him an excellent bullying target for his fellow band members.

 _"I saw you in my dream! You asked the if I wanted to be an idol there as well! This must be fate then, us meeting must have some significant meaning! So I'll follow you, to see what lies before us in the future!"_

"Keep saying that and one day you will jinx yourself, you know?" A pale hand picked the book the female had laid over to the side, quickly scanning over the summary that was on the backside of book, before the person flipped the book so that the title could be seen, "Still reading the book?"

"I haven't had time to read it lately, busy preparing for the return and all." she said, and the male before her gave a hum in reply, handing her the book that she laid on her lap. She could smell a distinct coconut smell from him, and looking up, her amber eyes could see that his raven hair was still a bit damp, a few strands sticking to his skin while his sharp amethyst orbs looked over to Leon. "Can you stop switching channels and stick to one?"

 **Date Daisuke.**

The second member of the band. Leon was the one that introduced him to her, saying that they were childhood friends. Accidentally meeting when he had gotten lost and Daisuke was the one that helped him home. Despite being childhood friends, they were polar opposites. A handsome boy with dark raven hair with cold amethyst purple orbs. He seemed gentle and kind at first in her eyes, speaking in a soft voice that could make a girl squeal. But the saying: "Don't judge a book by it's cover," is true with this one. He was the complete opposite of what his appearance told them.

 _"You think I will say yes to something as trivial as being an idol? There's no benefits with being an idol besides having girls yell my name wherever I go, so no thanks."_

"Well, one reason why she hasn't finished the book is because I borrowed it when she actually had time to read it, I returned it just recently," another voice could be heard from the floor above them, and the trio that was below it looked up to see a young man with dark magenta hair and soft baby blue eyes stare down at them, the female blinked, before speaking in a clear voice. "I thought you were still in your room sleeping. Shouldn't you sleep a bit more, Etsuya? You've been up quite late lately."

"Ahaha, it's always so nice to see our manager worry about us, but don't worry, I'm fine. I'm done with the reparations with your phone by the way, make sure that you just don't drop it this time, yeah?"

"Sorry."

 **Endo Etsuya**

He was the third member in the group. The oldest member as well. Dark semi-long magenta hair that reached his shoulders. Baby blue eyes were behind a pair of thick glasses that he usually wore. He's the big brother of the group, but also quite the womanizer. However, when the female first met him, he didn't know that he could attract girls at all. He was quite the looker, and has a very smooth voice as well, topping that off he knew just the words to swoon a girl, without even knowing of course.

 _"You want me to be an idol? Are you sure about this, little miss? Frankly, I think that you would be better off as an idol than me though."_

"She always has her head in the clouds after all, still can't believe that this idiot is our manager," the female felt her eyebrow twitch when she felt someone flick the backside of her head, "Well believe it or not, this idiot of a manager was the one that made all of you famous," she told him calmly. The boy scoffed, marigold wavy hair was tied in a small ponytail and a towel was around his neck, signaling that he was probably out for a run. Pale silver eyes stared down at her before walking past her to the showers, "Don't take a shower with too hot water now!"

"Yeah, yeah."

 **Teramoto Takeo**

The fourth member. The manager and him never got along so well in terms of personality and opinions, but he still respects her to follow her orders, even though she's younger than him. Marigold hair and pale silver eyes. It was hard to think that such a pretty boy was a foul-mouthed and judgmental boy, but hey. Every fangirl has their own tastes, and even his personality fairs well with their devoted fans.

 _"Are you some kind of idiot?"_

"I'm back! And I have some snacks for the flight back!" A cheerful voice was heard from the entrance, not long after could the remaining members hear quick footsteps heading towards them before the old oaken double doors opened, and a male with bright scarlet red hair stood before them, with two grocery bags hanging from his hands.

"Leave it to Aki-chan to get all the snacks! I love you!" Leon squealed, his emerald green orbs sparkling while his mouth drooled over the snacks, "We're going to eat them on the plane, not now!" A harsh slap on the head by none other than Daisuke sent the blonde down on the floor, "Thanks for buying everything, Akiya."

"A real mother indeed, but I think that medal goes to Hikari, you're a close second though, Aki," Etsuya said in a cheerful voice.

"Should I be thankful for that?"

 **Akahoshi Akiya**

He was the last member of the idol group DELTA. A real sweetheart that one. Kind, hardworking and warm. He was like the sweet doting brother that everyone had to treasure. Bright crimson hair with soft golden eyes that could even make older ladies dote on him and give him food for free.

 _"I can earn a lot from being an idol right? I have some siblings I have to nurture at home and I'm barely scraping by right now! If you think that I have the potential then I would gladly join you!"_

"Well then," the dark coral haired female rose up from her seat, stretching a bit before facing the group just as the fourth member, Takeo emerged from the corner. "Now that every member is assembled, let's finally depart!"

When she gave out her order, everyone complied by walking towards their room, leaving the female behind in the large living room that she had grown so used to seeing after living in the house for months now.

A smirk grazed the female's lips, before she turned towards the large window on the second floor, where a clear blue sky was showing with the sunlight shining through it. A new found determination shined in the female's amber orbs.

 **"Time to cause some ruckus in the idol world!"**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Am I still remembered? To people still remember who this author is?

Probably not, and I have yet again no excuse for not updating throughout summer vacation other than having no motivation to update, and the fact that I didn't have my computer with me over to my cousins.

BUT! To celebrate the new season for Utapri, I decided to sit down and write a chapter! This story is written after season 2, so there's that! Though I do hope everyone will enjoy this new chapter and I'll try to write another one soon!

 **Disclaimer:** Shun-kun does not own the characters of Utapri.

 _"We will be landing shortly, all passengers please be seated until further announcements,"_ Amber orbs blinked open just as the voice faded away, and all she could hear was the small murmurs of the passengers, and the faint cry of a baby that was further back. Rubbing her eyes to drive off the sleep, she pushed up the only shield that blocked the sunlight. Looking through the slight foggy window, she ignored the constant calling of her name as she looked down on the land beneath her.

"Hey, hey, hey… Manager," the whining from Leon that sat behind her made her turn her attention towards the boy, "Yeah?" she finally asked, looking at the green orbs of the first member who smiled cheekily, "Where are we going when we land? Are we perhaps going sight-seeing?" he asked excitedly, to which the female only sighed to.

"You've been to Tokyo before, Leon. And no, we're going to the branch agency that I've settled there before we left for America," she told him, ignoring the growing pout that was forming on his pale cheek.

"I don't remember anything about Tokyo at all! I was born here, but I was only here until I was 4 before we moved to America," he whined, in which she only rolled her eyes at, "I'm perfectly aware of that, Leon."

"Did you contact the agency beforehand?" a voice spoke from beside her, and when she turned around she saw Etsuya smile kindly down at her, "Yeah, contacted the day we left. Hopefully they have everything set up."

"I'm pretty sure they have," Date Daisuke said from the seat in front of her, unplugging the headphones he had on the whole trip just as the plane landed on solid ground.

* * *

The coral haired female bowed down her head as the shooting came to an end, "Thank you for cooperating with me on such a short notice," she said calmly, hands intertwined by her mid waist. The person next to her jolted by her sudden voice, "Oh, no, no! It's all our pleasure! Having you on here is enough to get the fans up and going, miss Asakura!" he said nervously, and she just smiled sweetly.

"The pleasure is all mine, but I do want to thank you, thanks to you I could safely tell the news about DELTA's return to the entertainment world without any problems," she said, bowing once more before heading towards the door, "I do expect to see some news soon, am I right?" she asked with the same sweet smile and all the interviewer could do was give the teenage girl a firm nod of approval, which she smiled at before heading out the door.

"She is one scary manager, isn't she?" one of the cast asked, the interviewer only shook his head, "I won't deny that, but she's the very definition of an ambitious person, she won't hesitate to get DELTA on top again, no matter who her opponent is. I guess that's why there's so many entertainment companies that's been shaking in their boots upon her return…" he said, before clenching his fists and looking towards the door.

"Despite being so young."

* * *

"Say, are we going to a collaboration with the new rising stars of Japan?" The coral haired female raised an eyebrow at Takeo's question, setting down the schedule she was working with on the coffee table before directing her attention towards him, "You mean Starish? The one who defeated Heavens at the Utapri awards?" she asked him, and he nodded, still not looking over her direction and kept playing a shooting game he had turned on the television.

"Maybe. It will be quite interesting how some newbies will handle the work of a pro, but unless their company sends a request to us, I won't do anything else," she said calmly, picking up her work again as the marigold haired member scoffed at her, "How predictable."

"Do you know how many companies have sent in requests to do some sort of collaboration with us?" she asked the boy, who only hummed, "A lot, but you rejected at least more than 80% of the, the 20% was either lucky or you haven't answered them left."

"They weren't good enough to reach your standards, that's all there was to it."

"Charmed by your decisions, manager, you sure know what's best for us, don't you," Takeo mocked, glancing back at her with a smirk while she only raised an eyebrow, crossing one leg over the other as sighed, "I certainly know more than you, Takeo, so be quiet."

As the boy scoffed and turned to focus on his game again, the coral haired female's phone rang, picking it up, she vaguely remembered the number to a certain company. Sighing, she answered it, "You're talking to DELTA's manager, what can I help you with?"

The laugh that came out of the other end made her sigh as she leaned back onto the couch, "Shining Saotome, isn't it? What a nice surprise," she said, waiting for his booming laughter to cease.

 _"Miss Asakura! It's a pleasure on having you take over your father's footsteps and come back to the entertainment world! I hope your group has been well trained?"_

"That is a question I don't feel obligated to answer."

 _"I figured as much, Miss Asakura! Which is why, I, Shining Saotome, come to you with a suggestion!"_

"Like every other company before you, Shining-san, can you hurry up? I don't have that much time to chit-chat," she told the man, who only laughed loudly.

 _"Well then, since someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. I'll tell you my suggestion. And it is-"_

"A collaboration song with either STARISH or QUARTET NIGHT or both, am I correct?" she said, such a tedious question.

 _"Correct my dear! Both STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT will work together with DELTA in various collaboration songs released into one single album, what do you say?!"_

"What an interesting suggestion, Shining. Almost like the others, but at the same time, not. For old times' sake, I'll agree to this."

Before the man could answer to her agreement, she spoke up with a grin on her face, "Under one condition," the line went a bit quiet, and she had to pull her phone away from her ear to see if he hadn't ended the call on her, "The album will be released under our company name, is that alright? After all, I am giving you the chance to make a song with a legendary band, this is only fair, isn't it, Shining-san?"

The girl could hear someone clicking their tongue in the distance, and afterwards a rather loud sigh before a low rumble of laughter was heard from the speaker of her phone, _"You sure know how to make a deal, miss. Very well then, I'll accept your proposal."_

"Pleasure doing business with you, Shining. We will be coming tomorrow morning at 7:00 AM to discuss any further plans," she said curtly before hanging up. A short minute went by before she laughed.

"Any heir to a company will do anything will they? I thought that at least Shining would put up a fight when you came said your bargain, but he was surprisingly submissive," Akiya, who had entered in the middle of her conversation said, surprised, "That's the thing, Akiya. He gave in far too easily. Either he really isn't as interesting as the time when my father was heir to this company, or he has something hidden in his sleeve."

"I see, well, it's not like you'll let him carry out his plans either, is it? And I'm sure you have way many plans to go through then this little cooperation," Akiya said with a tilt of his face as the coral haired female smiled at him, "You know me too well, Akiya."

"We all do, you dummy!" Takeo yelled from the side, which she only rolled her eyes at, "Do something productive and tell the members to be up early tomorrow!" she barked back, which he only scoffed at, but obliged anyway.

* * *

Otoya stifled a loud yawn as he looked over the clock, "Why are we up so early? It's only 6:50 and Saotome said that we had to go down to the main hall," he blinked his eyes open as he tried to rub the sleep away from his mind as Nanami Haruka came into the room, followed by Shining Saotome who was, for once, not dangling off the ceiling like they had expected him to.

"Everyone is here, right?" Saotome asked, looking around to confirm before nodding his head, "Our guests should arrive soon."

"Are these guests so important to have every single one of us up to greet them?" Reiji questioned the president, who only laughed, "You'll see soon enough."

When the clock was finally 7, the group of artists could hear the door open, and in came a petite young lady with dark coral hair that was tied into a low ponytail, wearing a simple white dress with a beige cardigan over and some flat shoes. Behind her a group of people that Otoya knew all to well, "Ahh! It's DELTA!"

"DELTA, here…?"

The female ignored their surprised voices, heading towards Shining with a smile on her face, stretching her hand towards the man, "Welcome, Miss Asakura," he said, giving her hand a firm shake as she smiled back, tightening the grip they had, "The pleasure is all mine, I'm glad that you still have some manners," she said sweetly, before she looked to the person next to him.

Haruka stiffened under he gaze, giving her a sheepish smile as the girl looked at her, before a light chuckle came from her mouth before she turned her body towards Haruka, clearing her throat and stretching out her hand to Haruka.

"You must be STARISH's composer, Nanami Haruka, right? It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Asakura Hikari, DELTA's manager. I hope we can have a great work experience together."


End file.
